Winged & Wingless
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Alados -personas con la capacidad de hacer crecer alas. Sin Alas -personas sin la capacidad. John Watson es un hombre Alado, como lo es Sherlock Holmes. Otras personas no tienen tanta suerte. [Au!Wing] [Johnlock]
1. John Watson

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **notinacreepyway**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Winged & Wingless**

**I. John Watson**

_Alados. Sin Alas._ Dos especies diferentes de personas; una con la capacidad de hacer crecer enormes extremidades emplumadas, y la otra sin ésta. Tener alas no se considera exactamente anormal, bajo cualquier estándar.

Son sólo... las alas de John Watson.

Sus alas... bueno, son blancas. De un blanco inmaculado. Tiene un espectacular, casi azul brillo en sus plumas, su familia suele bromear que es un ángel. A otras personas no les gusta tanto.

Tiene cinco años –acaba de comenzar la escuela– y tres niños de nueve años se acercan a él, con sus propias alas erguidas y enormes en comparación con las suyas, aún así, más cortas que el tamaño normal. De burlan de él por éstas –John Watson se ha convertido rápidamente John _Alas Blancas_– y esa noche se va a casa y llora con su madre.

Carol Watson mueve a John a una escuela mixta, con alumnos tanto Sin Alas como Alados. Y el primer día que comienza, al vestirse con el feo uniforme, John mete sus alas alrededor de su torso, presionando los huesos de la columna vertebral, añadiendo peso a su cuerpo, pero ocultando las alas. Ser objeto de burlas por su peso es mucho mejor que ser objeto de burla por el brillante resplandor de sus plumas. Hala de la camisa, chaqueta y corbata y nadie puede decir que John Watson es Alado.

A partir de entonces, las alas de John no se vuelven a ver hasta casi treinta años después.

=X=

Ha vuelto a casa desde Afganistán –si Londres, otro campo de batalla, se puede considerar como hogar, y John se toma una buena mirada en el espejo. Su pelo es más gris que la última vez que estuvo ahí, y está más delgado, pero hala su camisa y despliega sus alas de su posición familiar alrededor de su torso.

Enormes, es la primera cosa que viene a su mente. Cuando se despliegan plenamente se sienten como de casi cinco metros de punta a punta, casi bloqueando la habitación por completo. Se sorprende de que los músculos no se han deteriorado por los años que no las ha usado, pero luego, cada mañana hace una rutina muscular, añadiendo poder a ellas.

Se pregunta si debería volar.

Mira por la ventana, sólo los jóvenes vagan por las nubes cercanas, y algunos niños mayores, batiendo sus alas alrededor, todos los tonos de azul y verdes y marrones y grises. Toma otra mirada a sus propias alas, que casi parecen dejar fuera su propia luz, la luz del sol... y las envuelve fuertemente de nuevo a su alrededor.

_Un día_, se dice a sí mismo. _Un día_.

Sólo espera que _Un Día_ llegue.

=X=

Sherlock Holmes es un hombre sorprendente, de muchas maneras. Es precioso, casi al borde de lo andrógino y John siente una agitación en el estómago por el otro hombre antes de reprimirse sin piedad. _Posible compañero de apartamento_, se recuerda a sí mismo.

Pero no es sólo la belleza del hombre lo que le impresiona, ni sus ojos, ni su piel pálida.

Son las alas de Sherlock.

Son de un profundo, profundo azul –rozando el negro, pero luego, el negro o el blanco puro es insólito (y las alas de John, todavía envuelto alrededor de él, se contraen con tristeza ante la idea). A pesar del hecho de que están en un depósito de cadáveres, de todos los lugares, Sherlock tiene sus alas fuera, sin presionarlas contra su cuerpo y John sólo puede decir que este hombre no muestra ningún interés en nadie. En absoluto.

(John quiere dejar salir sus alas; mostrarles sus plumas de un blanco casi cegador, _demostrar_ que es diferente, pero entonces se recuerda que, para el resto del mundo, él es un Sin Alas. Los Sin Alas y los Alados son especies diferentes, maldita sea, por lo que podía mandar sus esperanzas al infierno, como tocar a Sherlock, mucho menos besarle-)

Y entonces, ambos son compañeros de apartamento y John quiere mostrar sus alas como nunca antes.

=X=

Anderson es un Sin Alas, al igual que Donovan y Lestrade, aunque Dimmock no lo es, igual que lo es la señora Hudson. Las alas de Dimmock son marrones y le recuerdan a John las de un gorrión, un poco demasiado pequeñas para el resto del hombre para lograr ser capaz de volar, mientras que las de la señora Hudson son de color entre marrón y oro y amarillo y le recuerdan a John, algo así como un pollo.

Son las alas de Molly las que le preocupan, sin embargo.

Las suyas son grises, como una paloma, y está en constante muda. Todo el tiempo. Tan mal, de hecho, que cuando John se topa con ella en un pasillo un día, su hombro rozando su ala, plumas vuelan apagado en un torbellino.

—¡Oh, Dios, lo siento!— exclama, sonrojándose en un color escarlata brillante y se agacha para recoger las plumas.

John le ayuda, agrupando las plumas en pilas antes de entregarlas —Molly— dice con aire ausente —¿Has ido al médico para ver tus alas?

Molly balbucea, obviamente avergonzada de tener que ir a un médico de cabecera sobre sus alas, pero John la tranquiliza. Una semana más tarde se hace un examen en su casa y le dice que coma más proteínas – o simplemente coma, de verdad.

Sus alas se vuelven brillantes en cuestión de días, y coloca una de sus plumas grises carbón en su mano, sonriendo suavemente.

El significado no es desconocido para él. Dar a otro una pluma es como confiar a alguien un secreto, esta vez, significa que es siempre estará agradecida.

=X=

(La pluma queda metida en una caja de madera escondida en la parte trasera de debajo de la cama, junto con tres plumas que ya residen dentro. Una color caqui impermeable de Bill Murray; una pluma de su madre, sus alas habían sido de un aburrido marrón: un cucú; y una pequeña, y firme pluma de un hombre que había sido incapaz de salvar.)

=X=

Sherlock puede no comer o dormir durante días, pero la única cosa que siempre cuida son sus alas.

Camina por el apartamento, plumas rozando el suelo si estaba despierto, y cuando las extiende, todas sus plumas parecen un arco exterior, que se extiende con él. John mira abiertamente las plumas azules medianoche, deseando poder correr sus manos a través de ellas, imaginando lo cálidas que estarían en contra de la palma de sus manos.

A veces, en las más oscuras profundidades de su mente, John se pregunta cómo se verían sus plumas blancas contra las alas azul negro de Sherlock. Pero tocar las alas de otros es tabú a menos que estén _juntos_, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que John es un 'Sin Alas', mientras el contacto de ala-con-ala es el último paso en una relación: _tú eres mío para siempre y nunca amaré a otro_, y los pensamientos son empujados a la parte posterior de su cabeza, emergiendo sólo en sus sueños y en la parte más oscura de la noche.

=X=

—¿Así que el anormal y su mascota están aquí?— Donovan no tiene derecho a decirle esas cosas a Sherlock, pero con sólo una mirada aguda enviada en dirección a John por el detective consultor y John reprime las ganas de decir nada. Los Sin Alas no son ciudadanos de segunda clase, de ninguna manera, pero el ser defendido por uno es igual a defender a un mentiroso o un ladrón, no lo haces. Nunca.

—Cállate, Donovan— Sherlock dice imperiosamente, sacando sus primarias levemente para protegerse del frío —Te diría que cerraras las piernas, así como tus alas, pero no tienes nada de eso.

John deja escapar una mueca de dolor –es un golpe bajo, muy bajo, pero apenas si toca la superficie de lo que Sally les dijo. Sin embargo, no parece conseguirlo, por su ceño fruncido en confusión —¿Qué significa eso?— se vuelve a Anderson confundida, que parece tan desconcertado como Sally.

Sherlock se ve ligeramente divertido hasta que John decide sacarlos de su miseria —Um...— hace una pausa una vez antes de continuar con torpeza —Abriendo tus alas y presionarlas contra las de otro es uno de los más personales... bueno, rituales que dos personas Aladas pueden tener... y básicamente, te está diciendo que lo hsa hecho un montón de veces, lo que implica que te has acostado con varios... y no te importa hacerlo, o bien, muestras que eres una puta.

Sally de repente se ve muy ofendida y Sherlock envía una divertida –no molesta, simplemente divertida– mirada a John, y luego una de búsqueda, preguntándose donde el hombre pudo haber aprendido la jerga de los Alados.

(Sherlock realmente no necesita saber que sólo porque John no mostraba sus alas en público no significaba que no los había utilizado en Afganistán.)

=X=

Sherlock, siendo el tipo de persona que es, se da cuenta de que John nunca usa ninguna camisa que deje ver algo, siempre traía un suéter feo en un intento de ocultar los bultos irregulares a través de su estómago, que eran las plumas blancas atrapadas en su torso, como una segunda capa de piel. Quiere ver el tejido de la cicatriz de John, compararlo para un caso y John siente que un sudor frío se enciende y hace un poco de basura sobre las cicatrices de su estómago. En lugar de hacerlo mejor, sólo lo hace peor.

La frustración del detective nunca termina. Los textos cuando está en el consultorio, las llamadas cuando sale de compras, y luego, en el momento en que llega de vuelta al apartamento siempre es un _'John, quítate el suéter. Quítate la camisa, John. Quiero ver tus cicatrices, John...'_

John no puede dejar que Sherlock vea sus alas. O su cicatriz. O su torso. O cualquier cosa, de verdad, porque tiene miedo de apartar la amistad platónica que mantiene con su compañero de apartamento. No está seguro de si será capaz de controlarse a sí mismo.

Así que simplemente no responde cada vez, mientras que el interior está gritando 'sí'.

=X=

Recibe la pluma de Bill en Afganistán.

A John le dispara un soldado mientras cura a Murray, y todo el mundo, todo el mundo que sobrevivió dijo que en esos momentos, John parecía un ángel vengador. John simplemente ríe apagadamente y mete sus alas más cerca de él, cada vez más cerca, haciendo todo lo posible para pegarlas a su piel por completo, deseando ser un Sin Alas por primera vez en su vida, porque estas –éstas_ cosas_ le han causado mucho más dolor que placer y las _odia_. (Y Bill le da una pluma, después de todo, una pluma no es precisamente un mal intercambio por salvar su vida).

La pluma de su madre fue en su lecho de muerte.

Se estaba muriendo, acostada; John tenía sólo catorce años, y ella le da una pluma a ambos, una a John, una a Harry, una parte de la mujer que nunca va a salir. Harry la quema una semana más tarde en un ataque de rabia, pero John la mantiene cerca, protegiendo la última parte de su madre de su hermana alcohólica, consumidora de drogas.

La tercera pluma...

Hubo un hombre, moribundo. John era tan joven, y tan inexperto, y no podía hacer nada por él, pero él se había arrancado la última _minúscula _pluma y se la dio a John, en agradecimiento por lo poco que _había_ podido hacer. Y John había cerrado la puerta y extendió sus alas; él había muerto unos momentos más tarde, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

=X=

Y un día sale, a hacer las cosas, y–

Moriarty le rapta, y lo envuelve, y ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus alas, no parece darse cuenta de los bultos sobre los hombros de John, no se da cuenta de las largas plumas pálidas manchando su camisa de un color ligeramente más claro que el resto y empuja a John en una chamarra y lo utiliza como portavoz.

Y–

Sus alas son de color negro, con rojo hacia los huesos de sus hombros y el exterior de ellas son de un color azul. Y vocifera su discurso y sus delirios se elevan por encima de él, como una especie de súplica a los cielos. A través de las drogas y el dolor, en algún lugar profundo de su cabeza donde Moriarty no ha conseguido entrar aún –John recuerda haber leído acerca de ellos y hace clic. Un ave Kea. Dispuestos a renunciar a todo por lo que quieren.

Y entonces–

Todo se mueve un poco demasiado rápido y, mientras cierra los brazos alrededor del cuello de Moriarty, John se da cuenta de que está feliz de morir –morir por Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que ama, y siente que él mismo ha hecho clic dentro del lugar y se contiene– porque Sherlock dijo que lo que él sí era bueno, y John sabe que Sherlock _es_ el _único_ y nunca habrá nadie más; Sarah era sólo una distracción, y los pulsos de culpa le atraviesan por eso.

Pero–

Moriarty regresa y Sherlock apunta la pistola hacia la chamarra, las alas ligeramente elevadas en anticipación y luego _click-click_ –

John comienza a correr, empujándoles dentro del agu–

**BANG**

=X=

John se despierta en Baker Street, lo cual es bueno.

Ambos siguen con vida. Bueno, esto sólo ha elevado los niveles agradables un poco.

Sherlock está acostado a su lado, piernas entrelazadas, mientras que una de las alas de Sherlock está cubriendo protectoramente el frente de John. Hace que sea aún más agradable.

La habitación es oscura, llena de sólo espacios vacíos, y la luz de la calle ilumina la habitación. Siente un calor familiar detrás de él y una voz de barítono se queja un poco en el sueño.

Su ropa es andrajosa y está rota y hay sangre seca de Sherlock sobre la piel pálida del hombre y John puede sentir la humedad, que es, probablemente, de la piscina, entre sus omóplatos.

La respiración de Sherlock de repente se sacude y John empieza a alejarse de Sherlock, incorporándose del sofá. Se aleja preguntándose si Sherlock está despierto, pero simplemente parece ser una pesadilla. Por lo tanto, mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, se despoja de la camisa, moviendo sus omoplatos y dejando que sus alas se desplieguen, plumas crujiendo en el silencio de la sala de estar.

Rápido como un flash, Sherlock está despierto, los ojos grises estudian a John mientras el mismo John se da cuenta de que ha caído en la trampa y maldice internamente cuando las pupilas de Sherlock se dilatan, se centra en el blanco, incluso en la bruma oscura de la habitación.

Sherlock sólo mira.

John le devuelve la mirada.

La mirada sigue.

Sherlock se le queda mirando.

Lo mismo sucede con John.

Más miradas.

Dándose cuenta de que Sherlock va a mirarle no importa qué, John, sin perder dejar de posar una mirada tentativa sobre Sherlock, comienza a estirarse, sintiendo los músculos desenroscarse y dolor –pero no es un mal dolor, es un buen dolor. Y entonces se abren todo lo que pueden abrirse y suspira, porque Sherlock ha visto sus alas ahora, y eso es todo, eso es el final de todo–

—Oh— es todo lo que sale de la boca de Sherlock, y se mueve hacia delante de repente, sus alas oscuras rozando hacia delante, y luego alcanza el hombro de John. Ignora por completo la herida de bala de John, y las puntas de sus dedos de repente rozan la parte superior de las alas de John.

Una sacudida, como electricidad, atraviesa a John y se arquea más cerca del otro hombre, queriendo sentir _esa sensación_ de nuevo, el saber que confía en alguien lo suficiente como para dejar que toquen sus alas, y luego Sherlock lo hace una y otra vez, con los dedos corriendo por las plumas como nieve y cuando finalmente las deja, John se siente tan contento y tan feliz, y no puede pensar en otra cosa –

Presiona sus dedos en las plumas de Sherlock, viendo como una expresión feliz cruza su rostro, y John se entierra a través de las plumas, acariciando las plumas suaves, así como las primarias y Sherlock prácticamente ronronea, acercándose cada vez más a John, y luego las puntas de sus alas están rozando y John puede sentir algo como – bueno, no está seguro de qué, y junta sus labios a los de Sherlock, y se están besando y más de sus alas se están tocando y Sherlock es suyo, y nunca habrá nadie más, nunca ha habido nadie más, y–

La próxima vez que son llamados para ir a la escena del crimen, una semana y media más tarde, John mantiene sus alas. Sherlock ha hecho los agujeros en toda su ropa y le da instrucciones de que van a conseguir algo de ropa nueva tan pronto como sea posible, enviando una mirada mortal a su kit de suéteres mientras lo hacía.

Todo el mundo le mira.

Sherlock es rápido alrededor del cuerpo, gritando deducciones como si fueran nada, pero nadie parece estar prestándole atención. John simplemente pone los ojos a todos ellos y acaricia con su ala a Sherlock de manera tranquilizadora, ganándose una sonrisa suave de Sherlock que le hace sentir calidez todo el camino hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ambos se van no mucho después de eso, y John 'Sin Alas' Watson no es tan sin alas como todo el mundo pensaba.

=X=

Unos meses más tarde, John revisa sus cosas y se topa con una caja debajo de la cama, en la parte posterior. Lo abre, mirando las plumas en el interior, y una sacudida viene a través de su pecho.

Hay cinco plumas.

Toma la última adquisición, una larga pluma primaria, reluciendo un azul brillante a la luz del sol.

Y John sonríe.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Este hermoso fanfic es tan... ohmy... *se limpia las lágrimas* Es corto, aunque no sé si dejarlo un capítulo por semana o uno diario. No sé :P

Alados y Sin Alas... hermoso, simplemente... *suspira* Ahem ahem... ¡gracias por leer y comentar!


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **notinacreepyway**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Winged & Wingless**

**II. Sherlock Holmes**

A veces, Sherlock se pregunta si – bueno, si tiene algún sentido el estar vivo. Existir. Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Si él es tan importante como una solitaria estrella.

Mami dice que es importante, y Sherlock puede decir que ser importante suena muy bien y bueno, hasta que sacas la teoría y lo pones en práctica. Porque, en realidad, Sherlock sabe –y esto no le hace un tonto o algo por el estilo– que si hoy desaparece, la gente no se daría cuenta.

Oh, por supuesto, su familia se daría cuenta, y está bastante seguro de que Mami estaría muy devastada por un tiempo, pero luego seguiría con su vida y la existencia de Sherlock Holmes, o la falta de, no hace, realmente, mucha diferencia al mundo en absoluto. Es como las estrellas en el cielo, y como las alas de Sherlock que van y vienen, van y vienen en su silla, y como Mycroft gira su paraguas, si esa cosa de repente... dejara de suceder, las cosas no cambiarían realmente.

Sherlock no es tonto, no va a ir y matarse a sí mismo o algo tan estúpido como eso. Después de todo, es más inteligente que el promedio de cuatro años, y sabe que tienes que hacer algo con tu vida que sea digno de destruirla, y ciertamente no es lo suficientemente mayor como para haber calificado para eso, pero a veces Sherlock sólo se sienta y mira el cielo nocturno desde su dormitorio en la mansión Holmes y se pregunta: si no existiera, ¿habría gente a la que realmente le moleste?

=X=

Las suaves y aterciopeladas plumas bebé están empezando a salir ahora, y Sherlock observa cómo todas y cada una crecen con alegría, va a ser capaz de volar pronto, y sus alas no se verán como alitas de pollo, oh no, serán unas alas adultas y hermosas, y Sherlock _no puede, no puede, no puede_ esperar.

Cuando sus nuevas plumas adultas comienzan a crecer, sin embargo, Sherlock siente como si las alas picaran todo el tiempo, pero se resiste a rascarse pues, después de todo, el Manual del Ala decía que hacer eso era malo para el crecimiento de las plumas y podría detener su crecimiento, si es que no se detenía por completo. Entones, Sherlock resiste y en su lugar comprueba sus plumas en el espejo cada mañana mientras más piezas de material esponjoso caen y hermosas plumas, azul-negras-blancas, comienzan a crecer en su lugar.

Le lleva años y años encontrar lo que está buscando, qué raza de ave son sus plumas, pero la encuentra con el tiempo. Arrendajo azul. Va por ahí diciéndole a todo el que quiera escuchar la raza que es, diciéndoles que sus plumas van a ser hermosas, que sólo esperen y verán. La gente sonríe y asiente y dice que es precoz y él responde que no lo es, muchas gracias, nunca lo ha sido y nunca será precoz, ser precoz es sinónimo de ser un mocoso y, ciertamente, no es uno de esos.

Y entonces, la primera pluma nace. Es hermosa, con tonalidad azul – brillante y luminosa respecto al resto de las suaves que cubren sus alas, y quiere arrancarla con tanto fervor, pero se resiste a la tentación, ya que lo dice el manual y confía en el libro como si no creyera en nada más, al menos el que atiende a sus alas.

La ingenuidad de Sherlock no dura mucho tiempo.

No la extraña.

=X=

Han pasado años y las alas de Sherlock han pasado por tantos cambios diferentes –diferentes colores, formas, diferentes tamaños– a la vez, la gente jura que era una paloma, pero Sherlock jura que nunca iría por ahí con un par de tales de alas.

En el momento en que es un arrendajo azul de nuevo, la nostalgia se ilumina dentro de él temporalmente. Pero el Sherlock de catorce años, y sus alas se deben conformarse pronto, y entonces sucede.

Se ha encerrado en su habitación –escuela, de nuevo a la mansión, escuela... a la mansión, que es todo lo que su vida le permite realizar, sobre todo después de la cocaína. Se esconde allí, comprobando algo con su microscopio en un vano intento de evitar el aburrimiento, cuando sucede. Su padre está, de repente, saltando por las escaleras y estalla en la habitación de Sherlock, la puerta casi vuela de sus goznes. Sherlock lanza de vuelta una réplica sarcástica cuando, de repente, su padre está allí y le encara.

—¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?— el hombre al que Sherlock nunca ha conocido como padre, y nunca lo reconocerá como tal, le grita en la cara, un codazo en su cara, sacando a Sherlock de la silla hacia el suelo. Sherlock siente la sangre en la boca y lágrimas brotar por los ojos –los ojos de su madre (los grandes ojos de su madre muerta, pero él no puede detenerse en eso y no lo hará).

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ Y TUS PROBLEMAS DE MIERDA HICIERON QUE ESTO PASARA, TÚ PENDEJO!— es golpeado en la cara de nuevo, lanzado sobre la alfombra, y el aire es expulsado de sus pulmones una vez – dos veces – tres veces antes de que un pie descienda hacia un lado de su caja torácica y Sherlock cae en la oscuridad, bendita oscuridad.

=X=

Cuando se despierta, está en una cama de hospital. Hay plumas azules a su alrededor; sus plumas.

Las tiene quemadas.

Y luego, cuando su caja torácica es curada y las plumas vuelven a crecer, son de un azul medianoche profundo. Y no cambian.

=X=

Mycroft le visita. Sherlock sabe que sólo lo hace para mantener la fachada, no hay razón para lo contrario. Ambos hermanos tienen que "unirse en este momento de gran necesidad", y Sherlock se apresura a señalar el hecho de que Mycroft ni siquiera estuvo en el país cuando ocurrió y, de hecho, no le visitó durante dos semanas (estuvo dormido en esas dos semanas, pero eso es irrelevante).

Las alas de Mycroft son de color gris en las puntas, rayas que van más y más hasta las bases de sus alas son casi blancas. Alas de halcón. Sherlock piensa que se adaptan a su hermano, después de todo, es algo así como un loco fanático del control y los halcones pueden ver todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Por primera vez desde que Sherlock tiene memoria, Mycroft no dice una réplica cortante de vuelta. Simplemente sonríe con tristeza y mira las plumas azules que crecen en la espalda de Sherlock y Sherlock siente una blanca vergüenza caliente atravesar por su cuerpo.

=X=

A veces, Sherlock se pregunta si – bueno, si tiene algún sentido el estar vivo. Existir. Como sea que quieras llamarlo. Si él es tan importante como una solitaria estrella.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Lamento la tardanza, demora y retraso. :P

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	3. Sally Donovan

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **notinacreepyway**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Winged & Wingless**

**III. Sally Donovan**

Sally Donovan es una Sin Alas. Siempre lo ha sido; siempre será una de esas personas que nunca serán capaces de tener un par de extremidades emplumadas; ella nunca será capaz de sentir la ingravidez absoluta, nunca tendrá la oportunidad de sentir la total lealtad de alguien cuando presionen sus alas entre sí.

Tiene quince años, y hay dos chicas en su clase – completamente opuestas, si alguna vez estaban en pareja – y sus alas yacen por completo. Una es un colibrí, un hermoso y brillante azul-verde se refleja en sus plumas. La otra es un cuervo –de color gris en el medio, decoloradas un tono más profundo del mismo color. Ambas pasan mucho tiempo juntas, una alrededor de la otra y es evidente que son hermanas, incluso si no están relacionadas. Y Sally está celosa de ellas, oh-tan celosa. Ambos son Aladas y las alas de ambas son hermosas y-

Es después de una lección de historia; han estado aprendiendo acerca de la época romana, donde sólo los "salvajes" son Alados; los celtas y los vikingos e, incluso entonces, era extraño. Sally está detrás de ellas, y ambas están empacando sus cosas y el profesor las deja salir y ellas cepillan sus alas y ambas sonríen, una sonrisa completamente confiada y la gente observa pero a ninguna le importa porque salen de esa clase, con sus alas firmemente presionadas una contra la otra.

Hace que Sally entienda. Las alas tocándose no es como una clase de "sexo"; es más bien un "confío en ti por completo, tú eres mi alma gemela". También hace que Sally se dé cuenta de que hay más de un tipo de alma gemela. Hay mejores amigos, hermanos y las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre. Y estas dos – bueno, no importa lo que pase, ellas van a ser las mejores amigas.

Y Sally desea tener alas, desea poder probar el confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para dejar que toquen sus alas.

=X=

Se pregunta cómo serían, sus alas. ¿Serían azules, brillantes y luminosas? ¿O grises, frías y solitarias? O si sus alas eran pequeñas ¿sería incapaz de volar con ellas?

Sally nunca las tendrá. Así que nunca lo sabrá.

=X=

Entonces conoce a Sherlock Holmes, quien tiene las alas más oscuras que jamás haya visto, y no hace falta decir que ha estado en la MET durante tres años por lo que conoce un montón de gente. Él agita sus brillantes alas azules-negras como si fuesen una sombra y Sally se maravilla de lo que le pudo haber sucedido para volver sus alas como la noche. Debió haber sido un infierno de experiencia.

Ella decide joderlo – la mayoría de Alados son muy felices, después de todo, pero Sherlock Holmes, con esos rizos salvajes y piel pálida y ojos desconcertantes, pues bien, no sonríe o ríe, o incluso nada.

Sólo la mira.

Puede verlo en sus ojos: está analizándola, examinándola. Sus ojos parpadean sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por medias y luego mira a Anderson, y luego levanta una ceja.

¿En serio? él pregunta, sólo a través de una expresión. Y luego extiende sus alas a medida que se va, que, en realidad es un largo camino, y salta en el aire y aletea lejos.

Sally desea tener alas para poder, al menos, cepillarlas contra él.

=X=

Un día, el Freak no llega volando. Llega en un taxi, lo que deja a Sally preguntándose cuán rico es, teniendo en cuenta que puede permitirse un taxi. En Londres.

Y luego está Watson.

Él luce – confiable. Robusto. El tipo de hombre que, si Sally tuviese que elegir, optaría por llevarlo a la escena del crimen con ella. Es una presencia tranquilizadora en lugar de la vorágine que es Sherlock Holmes. Se inclina sobre el cuerpo y Sally notó unos bultos en su espalda – podrían ser alas, pero entonces, podría ser sólo que sus alas están cortadas; ha pasado antes, después de todo, el cáncer de alas no es exactamente raro.

Ella no consigue tiempo para hablar con él después de que se aleja y Sally no vuelve a intentarlo.

=X=

Alas.

Unas hermosas y brillantes alas blancas están saliendo de la espalda de John Watson. Ella observa de forma muy abierta y él las mueve inquieto, obviamente, no acostumbrado a que le miren. Y entonces, bruscamente, él cepilla sus alas contra Sherlock e intercambian una sonrisa y un suspiro es capturado en el pecho de Sally.

Blanco brillante contra el cielo oscuro. Francamente, es hermoso. Y se da cuenta de que estos dos son almas gemelas, a pesar de que uno es Alado y el otro desea no serlo. Ella lo piensa por un momento, ser Alado debe haberle causado a John Watson tantos problemas, si es que tuvo que esconderlas todo el tiempo. Y ese color...

Ella mira sobre Anderson, quien está mirándola de reojo y un sabor amargo emerge en su boca. Termina con él, en ese lugar y momento, y no habla con él de nuevo. Es satisfactorio, por decir lo menos.

=X=

Sally Donovan puede ser una Sin Alas, pero eso no significa que es menos importante que alguien que es Alado.

(Y ella sueña con plumas azul-medianoche que se mezclan con blanco, susurrando entre sí, y se da cuenta de que, al menos en sus sueños, ella las tiene.)

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

T-T Sally me hizo llorar, pero la escena de John y Sherlock fue tan hermosa... **gracias por leer y comentar.**


	4. Jim Moriarty

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **notinacreepyway**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Winged & Wingless**

**IV. Jim Moriarty**

La primera vez que Jim Moriarty mata a un hombre, tiene dieciséis. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

No está tan seguro de por qué lo ha hecho realmente, de lo que sí está seguro es que un aburrimiento atroz que se había apoderado de su mente.

No fue tan difícil de matar. Tarde en la noche, en un retorno de la carretera en medio de la nada, todo lo que Jim tenía que hacer era esperar a que un coche se detuviera a recogerlo.

Finalmente, uno se detiene. Jim sonríe.

El hombre forcejea (al menos trata) mientras es asesinado, sus casi enfermizas plumas verdes brillando contra la piel de Jim ante los faros de los coches, pero todo lo que tiene que hacer es cortarlo – sí, justo allí, y una alegría enferma surge y él sonríe y hay un último gorgoteo en la bocanada de aire, y el hombre muere.

Él, obviamente, hurga en sus bolsillos, una cartera y un teléfono (no es precisamente como si el hombre muerto los fuese a necesitar más). Hay un billete de avión a Heathrow metido dentro de la funda de cuero, junto con 400 euros, varias tarjetas de débito y el número pin de las tarjetas de débito.

Jim tira el cuerpo hasta el borde, el cráneo del hombre rompiéndose mientras golpea las piedras en la parte inferior, y como se espera que llueva durante toda la noche, limpiará cualquier prueba que pueda ser usada contra el adolescente aburrido. Se aleja, la lluvia empapando sus ropas rasgadas.

Y entonces, Jimmy viaja a Londres.

=X=

Su plumaje es de color azul y amarillo y es brillante. La gente lo felicita todo el tiempo, diciendo que las alas son un reflejo del alma y su alma debe ser hermosa si sus alas tienen todos estos colores.

Jim sabe que es un engaño, los colores son simplemente diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Y, sobre todo, Jimmy siempre será el mismo.

=X=

Se necesitan años de planificación – años de acción – pero finalmente obtiene algo grande en Londres.

Inicia con la muerte de una mujer –una particularmente cualquier mujer, y el propio Jim se dice que nunca va a hacer lo mismo otra vez, pero no es estúpido. Sabe que está mintiéndose a sí mismo. Ver a la gente morir, esa es una de las cosas que hace que la mente de Jimmy se ponga total y absolutamente en blanco.

Nunca será capaz de obtener suficiente de ello.

Jim contrata mercenarios la próxima vez – dos hombres perversos quienes sus alas son tan poco notables como cualquier otra persona. Se trata de un gorrión, y el otro es un pollo. Matan al hombre en cuestión de momentos y Jim se ve recompensado.

Y poco a poco, la organización de Jimmy se hace más grande y más grande.

=X=

—Doce años he estado en este negocio— Jim se oye decir a sí mismo, respecto al extremo de la pistola con una frialdad que hace eco sólo por pocos —¿Y sabes qué? Eres la persona que menos me gusta— una sonrisa se forma en su cara.

Tira del arma,

el cuerpo cae contra el piso,

y Jim sonríe.

=X=

Tropezar con Sherlock Holmes es un error, pero Jim no puede negar que a pesar de que es un error, es un hecho brillante. Un psicópata es lo que es, y de alto funcionamiento, nada más.

Y luego esas alas.

Sherlock no se molesta en ocultar sus alas en su espalda, incluso en el invierno o en la lluvia. Las mantiene fuera, separadas con respecto a su cuerpo y son oscuras, oh, tan oscuro. Las alas de Jim pueden ser negras, pero las de Sherlock son el único par que ha encontrado como un rival contra sus alas oscuras en cualquiera de sus formas.

Él tiene una mascota, un ex médico militar y, obviamente, Jim tiene que responder a esto. Encuentra a Moran, un fuerte ex tirador del ejército. Moran lo ama, le gusta ser tratado como un animal. Moriarty ama las cosas que él hace (después de todo, es un Sin Alas; siempre será uno frente al resto de la sociedad, como la mascota de Sherly).

Y luego está esa inteligencia sofocante, desde el momento en que Jim camina dentro de la habitación en la morgue, sabe que ha encontrado a su igual.

Oh, es brillante.

=X=

Roba la mascota de Sherly (no lo daña mucho, no quiere que el Holmes deje de jugar incluso antes de comenzar, y la idea hace que Jimmy haga un puchero).

Van a la piscina (por órdenes de Sherlock. Jim no puede dejar de reír, por cierto).

Jimmy envía a la mascota, hace lo que se le ordena. Y luego está el Semtex y la mirada en el rostro de Sherlock... oh, de repente el juego se ha convertido en algo personal. De repente es grave. Jim puede verlo, Sherlock ama a su mascota.

Ahí está el arma, y al mismo tiempo, la inteligencia brillante de Sherlock le está impulsando a proteger a su mascota con todo lo que tiene. Sus alas se arquean hacia afuera, y Jim no puede dejar de reír.

Dos de ellos no son más que peones en su juego, el Gran Juego, y el Alado, que tiene sentimientos por el Sin Alas, no es de ninguna utilidad para nadie.

Va en contra de la naturaleza misma.

(Jim no puede decir por qué él encuentra eso tan atractivo.)

=X=

Escapan, después de destruir la mitad de la piscina y matar a varios tiradores.

Jim no puede evitar la risa emocionada que se le escapa por eso y garabatea la fecha del tratado en Reichenbach, Suiza. Comenzará una guerra en un país neutral.

Una emoción se apodera de él ante el pensamiento.

=X=

No se da cuenta de que la mascota tiene alas hasta que es muy, muy tarde.

Puntas blancas y brillantes nacen de la espalda de John Watson. Casi tan deslumbrante. Y si las alas son un reflejo del alma – bien, entonces, John Watson es, como mucho, el hombre más puro que Moriarty ha conocido.

(Pero el que haya matado gente hace eco alrededor de la cabeza de Jim y se pregunta si puede ser redimido también)

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Oooow, Jimmy-boy *-*


	5. John Watson & Sherlock Holmes

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **notinacreepyway**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**Winged & Wingless**

**V. John Watson & Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock Holmes sabe volar. Es bastante bueno en ello, en realidad, conocía las formas exactas para utilizar las olas de calor radiante de la tierra a su favor, podría girar en el aire, caer hacia la Tierra a una velocidad terrible, pero lo mejor de todo era que lucía completamente elegante al hacerlo.

John Watson no puede volar.

Era una mezcla de falta de intentos, más todo el asunto de sus alas... Sus brillantes alas blancas que parecían irradiar su propia luz; alas que, o bien producían incomodidad a la gente que está cerca o los alejan porque no las pueden soportar.

Sherlock es la única excepción a esta regla. Porque Sherlock ama a John por ser John, no por sus alas, ni por el hecho de que no podía volar, y ni siquiera porque ahora, habiendo sacado sus alas en público, de pronto estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de admiradores.

=X=

Era un día de primavera templado cálido en Londres, que era una sorpresa en sí misma cuando normalmente la ciudad era fría, ventosa, húmeda o insoportable, presionando-tus-plumas-a-salir al calor.

Sherlock no ha tenido ningún caso: no habían tenido ninguno durante bastante tiempo, ahora, y estaba insoportablemente aburrido. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la gente parecía dejar de cometer delitos en esta época del año. Así que cuando se despertó por la mañana, con sus alas presionado con fuerza contra John incluso en el sueño, vio al médico militar con indulgencia por un corto tiempo antes de estirar sus seis miembros y sacar las plumas perdidas, las que pican, antes de levantarse y mirar por la ventana.

El día era, francamente, magnífico. El sol ya estaba en el cielo, pequeñas nubes blancas a su alrededor como una pintura. De un solo golpe, John aterrizó de nuevo en la cama y despertó a John.

=X=

—Sherlock...— bosteza —¿Qué haces?

—¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! Aquí hay una tostada, ahora ve y vístete.

—¡Mfffppptt!

—Lo siento, no hablo somnoliento John con tostada en la boca.

—Ack –que casi me ahogó, Sherlock.

—Sherlock, no sin un poco de té-

—¡Aquí, lo hice!

—...

—...

—... Sherlock huele a cloro.

—No debería ser peligroso, en una dosis pequeña. ¡Sólo bebe!

—No, no voy a beber este té, haré más.

—Hum.

—¿Por qué la tetera huele a cloro, también?

—Esherrihmm.

—¿Perdón?

—Ex-peri-mento, John. ¿Es un problema?

—En la tercera tetera de este mes, Sherlock.

—Ya estás lo suficientemente coherente ahora, ¡vamos!

=X=

Ambos llegan a Regent Park temprano – es sólo un corto paseo, después de todo –a pesar del hecho de que hay personas que están despiertas a las 10 a.m. Varios jóvenes con brillantes plumas arco iris vuelan por encima de él, uno con un plumaje azul especialmente radiante incluso volaba tan bajo que habla con ambos de ellos al entrar en el parque. No obstante, comenta lo lindos que ambos se ven juntos y luego se aleja siguiendo a una chica con plumas negras, la cual simplemente acelera más rápido, acarreando risitas detrás de ellos.

John se queda mirando hacia arriba con nostalgia hacia el cielo azul, cuando se establecen en un lugar. A pesar del hecho de que no hay realmente algo brillante, sus alas todavía irradian su propia luz, y la gente los están mirando.

Reciben muchas miradas de los transeúntes, ambos hombres totalmente opuestos sentados allí, tomados de la mano, incluso sus propias plumas contrastantes entre sí. Al mediodía, Sherlock va por dos cafés para ellos y un sándwich de tocino que John come con entusiasmo y Sherlock roba unos trozos del de John mientras lo mira, sonriendo.

Y aún así, Sherlock no dice nada sobre el vuelo.

Sabe de la renuencia de John – probablemente más que el mismo John, puede verlo en su postura, en la forma en que se inclina hacia Sherlock ligeramente. Y sin embargo, cuando hay gente volando – más adultos allí, gente dando vueltas en el aire, no hay envidia evidente en su mirada.

Bruscamente Sherlock se levanta y se aleja de los árboles un poco, extendiendo sus alas hacia fuera. Se refleja el azul-negro contra la luz del sol y John siente algo como un flash de _envidia, lujuria, amor, celos_ atravesarle antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie también.

Bueno, esto va a ser interesante.

=X=

El sol se estaba poniendo, el fondo del mismo está empezando a colarse por encima del borde del horizonte. Y luego, por debajo de él, hay árboles, que se desvanecen en una calle muy transitada, junto con sonidos y vistas de los autos y gente haciendo eco hacia ellos, que se convierten en filas y filas de casas y calles y personas que vuelan por el cielo, el cielo que desapareció de amarillo con azul a púrpura; y por encima de ellos, un puñado de estrellas, como pecas, y John gira hacia Sherlock otra vez, y una diminuta, indetectable sonrisa aparece en su cara y el sol se filtra a través de su pelo oscuro y sus alas se alborotan y parece ser el azul más azul que John nunca ha visto y sólo –

_Wow._

(Sabía que tiene alas por una razón.)

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

¡Y se acabó! Por si no se entendió, John pudo volar *-*

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y lamento la demora. Mañana actualización masiva :)


End file.
